Conventional baseball bats are substantially circular in cross section along their entire length and thickened at the ball striking portion, hereinafter referred to as the "head". As a result of the curvature of the bat surface, only a small portion of the head is available for good contact with the ball. Below this good contact point the ball will be driven toward the ground. Above this point there will be a "pop up" fly or foul. Since the excitement of a baseball game depends upon the number of "hits", a bat which will improve the players chance of getting a hit is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a baseball bat having a hitting surface on the head thereof which is less curved than that of conventional bats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bat which will improve the batting success of players.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stiffer bat structure without increasing bat weight or balance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bat which is compatible with present playing practices and comfortable to use.